Son of Hera
by TheInnocentMage
Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their wives and out-raged with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to bed a God. A price has to be paid. When Percy is a few months old, Hera locks him away in a garden of her creation. The world keeps turning until a new prophecy.. Percico Nico x Percy
1. Chapter 1

**. . .**

Title: Son of Hera

Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their respective wives and finished with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to lay with a God. When Percy is but a few months old, he is unwilling given to the Goddess of Marriage by Poseidon to spare his mother. She locks the son of the Sea in a Garden, sealed away from the world like bird in a cage.

That is, until one fateful day when Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, after a fight with Ares stubbles unknowingly into Percy's domain. She discovers Hera's secret and recruits Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, to rescue the son of Poseidon.

A new prophecy comes to light and the demigods are sent to find Olympus' only hope.

Warnings: Hurt, Blood and Gore.

Songs: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, just this story.

 **x[X]x**

 **Part I**

 **Son of Hera**

 _Chapter 1 - Stolen_

"POSEIDEN, YOU WOTHLESSS PIECE OF ROTTEN KELP! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY AMPHITRITE! WHO IS THIS MORTAL? WHERE IS SHE?!"

Hera stormed along the breath-taking corridors of Olympus. Where white and grey marble floors were etched with leafless trees of silver, that flash as if alive when passing the endless coal flames in their homes of bronze pits.

Fury imprinted itself on her stone-cold features and a snarl stole her lips. The God of the Sea would find no refuge in the Oceans or on the Land, he would not be able to hide here in the home of the Gods until he answered for his latest act of disloyalty. Amphitrite was a close friend and Hera had seen her suffer too many times at the hand of her husband's unfaithfulness. She will _not_ let her brother get away with this any longer.

"POSEIDON, YOU COWARD! SHOW YOUR FACE!"

Hesitant footsteps sounded behind and Hera turned gracefully to see the guilty form of her younger brother.

"Please, sister, be reasonable." Poseidon begged weakly. "Don't punish her, she's only mortal. This isn't her fault." The God kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet her narrowing gaze.

"I intend to punish you both." Hera snarled darkly, the promise of pain clear and unhidden in her tone. "She is as worthy of her sin as you."

"Sister-"

"SILENCE!" The Goddess of Heaven screamed.

She watched as her brother flinched. It did little to deter her next words or alter the choice she had already made. Flexing her fists, Hera let her nails dig sharply into her palms, if only to stop her striking out in anger.

"You will hand the child over to me." She ordered.

Poseidon frowned lightly, allowing confusion to colour his eyes. "Hera, there's no child. You are mistaken-"

" _DO NOT LIE TO ME!_ " The Goddess growled and stepped closer. "Do not, _brother_. I know there is one. Perhaps Amphitrite may have been more willing to overlook your _misjudgement_ if you hadn't brought an innocent life into world."

"Hera, please, if Zeus finds out he will kill my boy." Poseidon ignored his pretence and begged again.

The Goddess started to wonder if it is all he is good for and sighed deeply.

"Fool, what benefit would it bring me to tell my husband? The child will stay with me. Your mortal will understand the price of lying with a God and Amphitrite will not have to watch you fawn over the legacy of your latest betrayal."

Poseidon finally looked up to meet her gaze, his sea-green eyes widening in shock.

"But neither will you set eyes on him again." She threatened. "Amphitrite will be able to heal."

"Hera-"

"Do not mistake this for a kindness, brother mine." The Goddess of marriage hissed. "For the next child you sire will not even have the chance to taste its first breath." She paused before adding, "bring him to me. . . _now_. Or your mortal dies."

Poseidon nodded shakily, biting down and swallowing any response he may have held. The Ocean roars down the corridor as the Sea God disappeared into thousands of water droplets.

Hera stilled her figure. Searching for a calmness she was not sure resided within herself at that moment. Her younger brothers are Gods of many mistakes. She accepted that Zeus would never cease his lying, cheating ways centuries ago. It did not quell the anger or hurt or jealousy in her heart. But maybe she can keep Poseidon and Hades in line.

Everyone has a breaking point, a weakness that can be exposed and used, even a God.

 **x[X]x**

 **Two Years Later**

" _Hush, child, the darkness will rise form the deep._ "

The Goddess sung sweetly as she stepped lightly through the wilting Garden. In her arms, a boy of no more than three-years-old, wept and sobbed. His arms wrapped tightly around her neck while he tried to bury his head deeper into the crook of her neck.

" _And carry you down into sleep._ "

Her song continued quietly, softly. Just as if she were a Mother who knew the only way to comfort the child. He glanced at her pale, flawless features with imploring sea-green eyes, but still, refused to lessen his cries.

" _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep_."

His small fingers tightened their hold on the back of her dress and his tears stain the pale blue material. Hera smiled briefly. She let her soft, brown curls weave down to her shoulders mixing with the boy's fluffy, dark hair. Carding her fingers gentle over his cheek, the Goddess kept singing.

" _Guileless son, I'll shape your belief_ ,

 _And you'll always know that your father's a thief_."

Slowly, his cries begun to distance themselves. Hera watched as the flowers started to regain their colours. His form slumped in her arms as sleep crept into his mind.

" _And you won't understand the cause of your grief_."

The cut on his knee seemed to have gone forgotten as his eyes slipped shut and a yawn greeted his lips. He snuggled closer to the Goddess' warmth.

" _But you'll always follow the voices beneath._ "

Hera hummed as the Garden breathed back to life around her, as if awoken from a deep slumber. The flowers swayed gently in the breeze and suddenly the sky grew brighter. This place, this world, she had built for the lost son of Poseidon. It is his as he belongs to it. Reflecting his state of mind and poised to defend him should someone decide to trespass.

Peseus Jackson rested peacefully in her arms as she healed his small injury and set him down in the shade of the Great Oak.

" _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me. . ._ "

 **x[X]x**

Please review and let me know what you think x


	2. Chapter 2

**. . .**

Title: Son of Hera

Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their respective wives and finished with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to lay with a God. When Percy is but a few months old, he is unwilling given to the Goddess of Marriage by Poseidon to spare his mother. She locks the son of the Sea in a Garden, sealed away from the world like bird in a cage.

That is, until one fateful day when Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, after a fight with Ares stubbles unknowingly into Percy's domain. She discovers Hera's secret and recruits Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, to rescue the son of Poseidon.

A new prophecy comes to light and the demigods are sent to find Olympus' only hope.

Warnings: Hurt, Blood and Gore.

Songs: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, just this story.

 **x[X]x**

 **Son of Hera**

 _Chapter 2 - Silver Heart_

"Deep breathes, Perseus, deep breathes. Remain calm." Hera stated calmly, eyes cool and detached as she watched the fretful young demigod.

"I can't- It's- I-" Percy cried bent over and clutching his head.

Hera pulled back coldly from his pleading eyes. "Deep breathes, my childe, and control."

"Con- Control?" He stammered.

"Yes, Perseus, control. As in all things." The Goddess clarified.

"Miss Hera I can't-" The six-year-old whimpered.

"You can. I know you can."

The pain built in Percy's head as the water sung, called to him. It was too loud and the pressure built, built, _built_.

 _"_ _It is alright, my son. I am with you."_

The voice resonated from inside his head and Percy blinked in surprise. It was strange and familiar all at once. Something warm wrapped around his chest and tugged at his unruly powers.

 _"_ _I will always be by your side, Percy."_

 _Percy? Hera has never called him Percy before._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I am your-"_

"-Perseus, concentrate."

Percy willed his hands to stop shaking with as much success as the last eight times he had tried. The voice disappeared and tears burned his eyes to race down his cheeks. He had disappointed Hera. Again and again, he failed to control his curse. The Garden laid in ruin. Branches had snapped clean off trees, flowers ripped of their petals, and the sky hung grey with shame.

"One more time, deep breathes."

Sucking in a steady breath, Percy repeated the same word in his head, over and over, until his lips moved with the ghost of its sound.

 _Still. Still. Still._

The ringing in his ears started to lessen and the ground stopped shaking.

"Good, Perseus. Don't lose focus."

 _Still. Still. Still._

Percy commanded the force that surged under his skin, followed his veins, that beat with his heart.

 _Still. Still. Still._

The winds begun to quieten, slowly, slowly. The earth stopped shaking. Relief scarcely described the feeling that flooded Percy's small body.

But then, his unsteady hold slipped. Pure, untameable power burst from him, destroying anything that had been left standing before. Percy screamed in fear. He couldn't control this, he wasn't capable, wasn't strong enough. He-

In a breath the Garden cleared.

Percy looked round in awestruck confusion.

"H-How?" He stuttered

Hera's glaze found his and she smiled gently. "My power far outweighs yours. For now, I can subdue it."

The slight disappointment in her tone was as clear as winter air. Percy tried to hold his face, but the tears kept spilling over. The precious Garden Hera made for him is nothing but ruin. It's ugly, ugly, ugly and it's all his fault.

"In time you will become stronger, it will become easier," Hera promised. "And you will be capable of what I am not."

Percy frowned at her words. "And what's that?"

The Goddess' eyes narrowing with an anger this time Percy knew was not for him.

"Atonement."

"At-tone-met." He repeated, uncertain of its meaning.

Hera smiled softly.

"One day you will. But for now, you are too young. Your efforts must go towards controlling the powers inside you and then you can learn to use them, to fight with them."

"Fight who?" He asked curiously.

"A story for another day, Perseus." The Goddess hummed lightly.

 **x[X]x**

 **One Year Later**

Percy sat at the bottom of his lake. The waters were crystal-clear, untouched. Nothing living resides in this world other than himself and the plants, but in truth, even they are an extension of himself. Bubbles twirled their way to the surface and Percy watched honey-combed light filter down to the coral brushed floor. The thick gold bracelet around his wrist almost vibrated with the power it suppresses. Given to him by Hera when he failed his training, when he failed her. Percy sighs heavily and closed his eyes and slowly let a song fill his chest.

" _Guileless son, your spirit will hate her._ "

It built and built in strength, until the son of the Garden sung like his lungs are endless. Each note reached could put a Siren to shame. How tragic it seems, that no one was around to hear him? Percy's sea-green eyes dulled a little at the thought.

" _The flower who loved my brother the traitor,_

 _And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour._ "

The flowers and trees granted him, on the most part, silent company. But this place, his Garden, is a silver-gilded cage. A stagnant world that knows no change except the shift of his emotions. In anger, he can summon storms that could bring down civilisations, and in sadness, he could drown this place with his tears.

" _For you are the proof of how he betrayed he betrayed her loyalty_."

Yet, somehow, Hera always appeared to calm him down. With just a touch he falls into a deep sleep, with just a song his mind clears of all thoughts.

" _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me. ._ ."

The Gardens flourished most days.

A world apart from any other, painstakingly crafted by the Queen of the Gods for her Ward. She placed it deep within his heart and soul, to guard and be guarded by its keeper. The son of Poseidon knows of nothing else than the forest, lake, and meadows of his eternal home. He had been taught not to leave, that the world beyond this was a dark, _unforgiving_ place.

And so, he had never sought to wander, chose to remain wary of his Garden's boundaries and heed his Mother's warnings.

But there were days when loneliness douses his mind and his heart cries out for true company. The flowers wilt and trees shed their green leaves. Storm clouds gather in his eyes and the sky darkens with his misery.

Days like this one.

" _Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_ "

Percy blinked in surprise as another voice continued the song. _Hera_. The waters lilies whispered to him of her approach. He smiled sadly, pushing off from the bottom of the lake and swimming upwards. Breaching the surface, Percy shivered as the air brushes against his exposed skin. Tiny droplet of water fell from like raven-kissed hair as he looked up to find his Mother's stoic face and calm eyes.

" _And carry you down into sleep,_

 _Child, the darkness will rise form the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep_."

The Goddess leant down and extended her arm towards him. "Come, Perseus." She beckoned.

"Mother." He greeted, reaching for her hand.

She pulled the son of Poseidon to her chest and embraced him tightly. She continued to hum the tone of their song as Percy's mind slowly grew blank.

Shaking himself, the boy bit the inside of his cheek anxiously as he settled, sitting at Hera's hip. "Is. . . Is my Father a bad man?"

"Yes, darling. He's a monster." The Goddess of Marriage replied in a heartbeat.

 _"_ _Monster?"_ Percy asked timidly. "But. . . why?"

"Your Father is my brother, God of the Sea. He is a lying, deceitful, piece of-" She stopped abruptly, realising the increasing sadness in the young boy's eyes. "Why have you asked me so suddenly?"

"I wonder why he didn't want me?" He hummed lightly. "Am I not worth much?"

"No, no, never think that. He is a bad person, Perseus. He betrayed the good Lady Amphitrite, his wife." Hera explained in her most gentle tone. "And he had you."

"Mother? Am. . . Am I a mistake then?"

"No child is ever a mistake. I rescued you, gave you shelter in this Garden to raise you as my ward." Hera cooed. "The world outside here is a dark, dangerous place. You are safe here."

Percy turned his head away to glance at the lake. "Why does water do what I ask? Is it because of my Father?"

The Goddess nodded. "The Garden is a part of your existence, Perseus. It is an extension of yourself, just as your sword, as water and your Siren's call. They're your weapons." She raised her hand and tenderly brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "His powers are a part of you. But you are not _him_."

Hera kept her voice sharp and clear. "Everything in this Garden is under your command, my childe."

"So I'm your son?" He asked innocent and hopeful.

The Goddess of Marriage smiled fondly. "Yes, Perseus. As good as. And others will not trust you for it."

 **x[X]x**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

. . .

Title: Son of Hera

Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their respective wives and finished with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to lay with a God. When Percy is but a few months old, he is unwilling given to the Goddess of Marriage by Poseidon to spare his mother. She locks the son of the Sea in a Garden, sealed away from the world like bird in a cage.

That is, until one fateful day when Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, after a fight with Ares stubbles unknowingly into Percy's domain. She discovers Hera's secret and recruits Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, to rescue the son of Poseidon.

A new prophecy comes to light and the demigods are sent to find Olympus' only hope.

Warnings: Hurt, Blood and Gore.

Songs:

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, just this story.

 **x[X]x**

 **Son of Hera**

 _Chapter 3 - Tree's Eyes_

 _Percy is six years old._

Something changes.

Percy cannot be sure of why, but it remains clear as ice in his mind. The trees whisper of strangers and the sky settles grey in unease. Hera appears from the forest, her eyes oddly bright and smile fair.

She beckons him closer. "I have a surprise for you today, Perseus."

"A surprise?" He asks a little shyly, pulling himself away from the chaotic collage of sticks and grass he had begun to shape.

"Yes, darling. I have brought someone to see you." She answers, resting a hand on his cheek.

Percy flicks his head to the side in confusion. As the seconds pass without further explanation, his brow furrows as well. Hera continues to smile sweetly and motions behind her to the overcast shadows of the forest. A pair of green eyes peer out of the dark and a silhouette shifts further back.

"Come little one, do not be afraid. This is my son." Hera's voice may have been kind, but Percy can tell the distinct order in her tone.

There's hesitation in the stranger's moments. They move slowly and with purpose, like prey, Percy thinks. But as Hera's gaze turns sharper, they walk quickly into view.

Percy blinks owlishly and steps backwards in uncertainty. The boy. . . the boy looks nothing like him. He has fluffy, _curly_ brown hair and, and glancing at his legs. . . Percy, well Percy isn't sure what to think. His eyes search for Hera in shock.

"Perseus, this is Groover." The Goddess introduces, bringing her hand to the boy's shoulder. "He is a satyr."

A breeze ruffles across the Garden as Percy enters a stare-off, gradually picking up in speed. The boy smiles sheepishly at him and bows. "Hello, your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you."

With an equal amount of awkwardness, Percy follows his mother's lead and offers a reassuring, gentle nod. His eyes never quite leaving Hera's form, even as the wind falls.

Hera pushes the boy forward. His hooves scuff the grass and leaves as he stumbles closer to Percy.

"I-I-I-"

"Do not stutter, child." The Goddess of Marriage scolds. "It's unbecoming."

The satyr swallows nervously, twisting his hands into the bottom of his t-shirt. "Do you wish to play, your highness?"

"Play?" Percy asks curiously.

"Yes." The boy nods eagerly. "Lady Hera said you didn't have no one to be friends with. So I will be!" He finishes proudly.

Percy bites his lip, looking between both Groover and Hera, just about managing to whisper. "But I don't know how to play."

Groover's face falls for the briefest of moments. "That doesn't matter, I teach you, it's _easy_." He grins brightly and grabs Percy's wrist. Then with one last confirmation nod from the Queen of the Gods, Groover pulls the son of Hera towards the golden meadow.

 **x[X]x**

Dusk falls on the Garden as Hera returns. She rests and smiles hearing Perseus' laughter, it rings through the air leaving a tranquil, calming presence in its wake. Spotting the two boys running by the lake's edge, the Goddess begins to move closer.

Of all the games Groover had taught her son in these few short hours, tag had been by far his favourite.

"Perseus!" She called, her voice ringing through the air.

Both boys skid to a giddy stop, their laughter softening but it does not stop. Catching her eye, Groover straightens his posture and holds his hands behind his back respectively.

"Lady Hera." He bows low and waits for the Goddess' reply.

"You have done well, little one." Hera praises. "But you cannot stay."

She watches the sorrow that creeps onto Perseus's face, but washes away the drop of guilt that slides down her throat. The sky darkens and clouds begin to gather.

"The Garden is not so accepting to others, Perseus." Hera continues. "This is a dangerous place for a creature like Groover at night."

Percy shakes his head, the beginnings of tears weaving themselves to life. "I don't understand." He cries.

Hera sighs and motions for the young satyr to follow her across the powerful barrier surrounding this world. It shimmers and appears to breathe. "You will one day, my childe."

Percy continues to shake his head fervently. His tears silently spill down his cheeks, shining like jewels.

" _Please, miss Hera, please._ " He begs. " _I don't want to be alone anymore_."

The Goddess stride faulters, but she cannot bring herself to look back at the trembling form of the child she is raising.

To give Perseus something that must seem so completely surreally wonderful, only to take it away. But there was little to do. The Garden would not permit Groover to stay indefinitely and his absence would soon be noticed at Camp Half-Blood.

Watching the little satyr pass behind her through the barrier, Hera smiles, for its beautiful, the only purpose it serves is to keep the son of Poseidon trapped, controlled, _hidden_.

However, it is not as if they will never return.

She walks stoically, hands clasp together. Then, suddenly, **_boom!_** Hera flinches sharply, glancing at the young satyr as he cries out in shock. Spinning on her heels, Hera's eyes widen at the way the barrier twists and _churns_ as if in profound pain.

A small tremor of fear runs down her spine. That. . . _that had been Perseus._

Drawing in a steadying breath, Hera stills her form. The boy's power is developing at an unprecedent rate. She could not be there to keep a constant watch over him and although Groover's kindness could be twisted into loyalty, he just isn't enough.

Putting a hand on the satyr's back, the Goddess of marriage pushes him onward ignoring his fear-stricken expression. She would need more eyes.

 **x[X]x**

"This is your one and only warning." Hera states coldly, standing proud with all the authority her title brought her. She addresses the specially selected nymphs and satyrs in the clearing. "The Garden I built for my child is a sanctuary and if you obey the rules it may be your sanctuary as well."

They keep their eyes downcast in respect of the Queen of the Gods.

"You will not speak a word of what I am about to show you. You will not breathe nor entertain the thought the idea." Hera whispers coldly. "For if you do, I will show that there can be worse fates than death."

They nod quickly and without hesitancy.

"Perseus can be shy, he can be stubborn. There will be moments when you fear my childe more than Kronos himself." She warns darkly. "But you will show him nothing but patience and kindness. You will protect him. _Do I make myself clear?_ "

A chorus of yes' follow suit and Hera closes her eyes. Turning away from the group, she sighs in relief. This may be the only way to keep Perseus under control, less she seek out more desperate measures.

 **x[X]x**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**. . .**

Title: Son of Hera

Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their respective wives and finished with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to lay with a God. When Percy is but a few months old, he is unwilling given to the Goddess of Marriage by Poseidon to spare his mother. She locks the son of the Sea in a Garden, sealed away from the world like bird in a cage.

That is, until one fateful day when Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, after a fight with Ares stubbles unknowingly into Percy's domain. She discovers Hera's secret and recruits Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, to rescue the son of Poseidon.

A new prophecy comes to light and the demigods are sent to find Olympus' only hope.

Warnings: Hurt, Blood and Gore.

Songs: Beyond the sea by Bobby Darin; The voice by Celtic Woman.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, just this story.

 **x[X]x**

 **Part II**

 **Son of Hera**

 _Chapter 4 - The Lost Get Found_

 _Eleven Years Later_

 _"_ _Somewhere beyond the sea,_

 _Somewhere waiting for me."_

At seventeen, Percy has grown into his powers and the Garden has flourished as well. Its boarders have extended with each passing day, a fleet the son of Poseidon did not notice in his younger years. The lake he so loves has spilled over its edges, a world of serenity and little sound where Hera could not reach him. But the thought scares him a little. Water is a dangerous weapon, for if he travels too far, his mother cannot follow and he would be unprotected. So, Percy remains cautious.

 _"_ _My lover stands on golden sands,_

 _And watches the ships that go sailing."_

The nymphs tell him of streams and rivers, vast lakes much bigger than his own that lead to an deep, _endless_ ocean. A part of Percy, somewhere buried deep down, wishes to see those things. A land where there are people in every direction, buildings that reach for the sky, forests under the water and deserts of snow. But he cannot leave this place. It would break Hera's heart.

Percy sighs sadly, stepping forward, deeper into the lake's embrace. The water reaches half-way up his calves.

Resting in the shade of the oak trees, the nymphs listen as he sings. Fresh air filling his lungs like a prayer.

 _"_ _Somewhere beyond the sea,_

 _He's there watching for me."_

They told his voice is like a Siren's call. Powerful, alluring to draw in anyone who hears it. He can compel them to any act, any sin as if they themselves were willing.

 _"_ _If I could fly like birds on high,_

 _Then go straight to his arms I'd go sailing."_

Even the nymphs are not truly immune to his call. But they trust him.

He remembers when they first came to his Garden.

 _The pretty nymph has not stopped crying since she cut her leg on the forest's red brambles. She is one of nineteen others that miss Hera let into the Garden. Percy had been so very happy that every flower had blossomed colourful and bright._

 _But he had hidden himself so far, too unsure of how to even interact with them._

 _Until now._

 _Slowly, he approaches. The is a hush of voices that spreads across the clearing. Percy zones in on Groover as the satyr spins around, his sudden surprise morphing into a grin._

 _"_ _Hey, Perce!" He calls._

 _Percy waves back timidly and a small smile steals at his lips as his weathered eyes find the injured nymph once again. Her breaths have fallen to a spluttering, shaky inhale as she attempts stop her cries. Just like the other two lake nymphs that had rushed to comfort her, the girl's gaze is intensely focused on him._

 _He walks closer and watches curiously as they lean slightly back._

 _Kneeling down in front of the nymph, Percy cocks his head to the side and takes note of their widening eyes. He reaches out and her wild regard follows his every movement._

 _Percy minded Hera's words to him, those few days ago._

 _"_ _Be careful, Perseus. I will allow them into the Garden, but nymphs and satyrs are wild creatures."_

 _"_ _Wild?" He asks curiously._

 _"_ _It means untamed, uncontrollable."_

 _"_ _Like. . . like my powers were?"_

 _Hera smirks, her voice remaining strong and melodically. "Sort of, but it will be easy to get them to do as you say."_

 _Percy had frowned at Hera's words but not questioned them._

 _Placing his hand over the nymph's wound, he feels the air around him shift with pure, innocent power. He hears their gasp of disbelief. He pulls back as the nymph wiggles to see her leg._

 _Her unblemished skin shines like porcelain and a trill of joy vibrates through her chest. A smile paints her lips._

 _"_ _You don't have to cry now." Percy comforts._

 _A few seconds pass by in silence before the nymph leaps forward, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"_ _Thank you, your highness."_

Percy smiles at the memory, watching the ripples than dance across the lake. Footsteps sound from behind and he glances back to see Groover. A dreamy expression is painted on the satyr's face as he approaches. The son of Poseidon giggles innocently and holds his tongue. The songs effect begins to falter and Groover blinks his way back to awareness.

"Percy!" He greets cheerfully. "How are you?"

Percy smiles faintly as he steps out of the lake's embrace to reach his best friend's side. "Tired."

"Tired?" The satyr echoes in amusement.

"Restless, I think."

Groover shakes his head. "Well, you can only be one or the other."

"I suppose so," Percy hesitates, "but I still am."

A frown crosses Groover's features. "What's wrong, Perce?"

"I wonder if my mother has lied to me." The boy breathes and watches out of the corner of his eye as his friend tenses.

"Is the outside world as dangerous as Hera says?" He continues questioningly. "The nymphs always speak of its beauty and wonder, I don't. . . I don't know what to believe anymore."

Groover remains silent at first. Eyes downcast as he searches for somewhere to look but the son of Poseidon. "I don't know what to tell you, Percy." He says careful after a few moments. "I guess it's kinda both."

The sky above shifts, much to the notice of the nymphs and other satyrs, as they look accusingly at Groover. Their eyes flicker with fear as the clouds begin to grey and the gentle blue that existed moments before, disappears without a trace.

"Then I want to see it." The son of Poseidon states soundly, tilting his head back and delighting in the rain that falls over his pale skin. His mother will hurt, but time will heal all wounds. He has given her many years and it would not be goodbye, for he can return to the Garden as he pleases.

 **x{X}x**

The flowers scream as an intruder enters his Garden. Percy jolts upright, abruptly awoken by the trill whispers that spread through the clear air.

Wiping the sleep from his sea-green eyes and yawning deeply, the son of Poseidon stands and stretches out his aching joints. The sky above darkens and the flowers shed their colours turning a sickly, suffocating black. He starts to walk towards the lake with curiosity and fear bubbling in his heart.

 _No one has ever trespassed into his Garden before._

Extending his arm out to the side as he strides through the meadow, Percy smiles as strands of soft wheat brush across the palm of his hand. He begins to hum gently until his voice rises in volume until words escape his lips.

" _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain,_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you,_

 _I am the voice, I will remain._ . ."

Percy trails off uncertainly.

The nymphs and satyrs have left his Garden with the forthcoming night, but the beautiful women lying by the water's edge did not seem like one of their own. He approaches slowly, tracking her short, strained breaths. Frowning at the peculiar gold liquid that falls from her chest and splatters over the grass.

She looks like no monster his mother had spoken of in her stories.

Percy tentatively steps closer, only to stumble backwards in a panic as she groans, pain flickering across her sharp features.

The flowers yell warnings to _stay back,_ to _run_ and the trees scream to the sky. Percy ignores their calls, summoning his influence to calm the disarray his Garden has fallen to. The world around the son of Poseidon quietens slowly before turning completely still. With great caution, Percy reaches out to the waters of the lake with one hand and gentle places his fingers on the women's forehead, brushing her straight black hair out of the way with the action. His deeper, sleeping powers awaken.

" _I am the voice of the past that will always be,_

 _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields,_

 _I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace,_

 _Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_."

The water runs over his body to reach the wound on the women's chest, quickly fixing the damage. Her eyes snap open revealing coal-lit-ember iris' and her face twists in cold rage.

Without hesitation she launches him backwards and stands to attack. But the Garden is quicker. Vines surge from the earth, wrapping around her body and binding her in place. She screeches blindly.

"POSEIDON!"

Percy flinches and backs away further. He should have listened to the flowers. Her hateful eyes dance frantically, searching for an escape. With no options in sight, she looks at the son of the sea, her face morphing into confusion before a dark frown finally settles on her features.

"You. . ." She begins coly. ". . . are not Poseidon."

He shakes his head feverishly, peering out of his hiding place behind the Grandmother Oak.

"My name is Eris. And you look so much like him, for a moment, even I was convinced." She smirks. "Now, tell me little one, why is my Mother hiding a forbidden child of the Big Three in this bird cage?"

Percy bites his lip. Suddenly all too afraid to speak to the stranger. She is beautiful but even the roses in his Garden carry thorns. The nymphs and satyrs are different, he has known them for as long as he can remember.

"Don't feel like talking?" Eris continues, not interested in waiting for an answer. "Fine. Just nod. Did anyone follow me in here?"

Percy shakes his head.

"I was fighting with my brother, Ares, before I stumbled across this place. I remember being wounded, was I?"

Percy nods.

"Did. . . Did you _heal_ me, little demigod?"

Percy nods again.

An unreadable expression lingers on Eris' face.

". . .Thank you kindly." She whispers.

"Percy."

"Huh?"

"My name is Percy." He introduces.

"Okay, Percy." Eris smirks, half-amused half-annoyed. "Would you let me go? These vines do not hurt, but they are still. . . _unpleasant_."

The son of Poseidon shakes his head sadly. "I cannot."

" _And why is that?_ " She snarls.

He flinches back at her harsh tone. It is the sort Hera has used on those rare occasions when he has disappointed her. But Percy does not back down.

"I control some things here," he explains. "Hera built this Garden to protect me. You have to prove you do not mean harm."

"Child, my hate for Poseidon is great but you healed by wound. It would be dishonourable to cause you harm." She huffs in annoyance.

And with her confession, the vines let go, sinking into the ground.

The Goddess brushes herself down and straightens her hair before cautiously addressing him again. "How long have you been here?"

Percy feels his brow furrow at the question. "Here?" He asks, waiting her Eris to nod this time. "I do not know."

Her lips twitch but does not press further. "What about outside the Garden? Do you know what lies beyond this place?"

"I do not."

"Are you sure you are a demigod? My Mother seems to have gone to a lot of trouble to protect a mortal being unless. . ." She trails off in thought. "Give me your hand."

Eris' eyes widen before narrowing sharply. "I see. Typical of that woman, only ever thinking of herself." The Goddess huffs, walks a few steps then quickly rounds on the son of Poseidon. "I will return, Percy. I promise. Thou, I ask that you do not tell Hera of my visit."

He frowns and nods. His Mother had never once forbidden him to not tell her of things.

"Good. Well then, take care, demigod."

Eris disappears in wisps of black smoke and the flowers regain their colours. The Garden is as still and quiet as before, leaving Percy to wonder if his encounter with the Goddess had been nothing but a dream.

 **x[X]x**

Please review and let me know what you think x


	5. Chapter 5

. . .

Title: Son of Hera

Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Summary: AU. Hera, exhausted with her brothers' attitude to their respective wives and finished with Zeus' cheating, takes her spite out on the mortal known as 'Sally Jackson'. The woman should have known better than to lay with a God. When Percy is but a few months old, he is unwilling given to the Goddess of Marriage by Poseidon to spare his mother. She locks the son of the Sea in a Garden, sealed away from the world like bird in a cage.

That is, until one fateful day when Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, after a fight with Ares stubbles unknowingly into Percy's domain. She discovers Hera's secret and recruits Hebe, the Goddess of Youth, to rescue the son of Poseidon.

A new prophecy comes to light and the demigods are sent to find Olympus' only hope.

Warnings: Hurt, Blood and Gore.

Songs:

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine, just this story.

Notes: The eight - Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Bianca, Thalia, Clarisse, Hazel.

 **x[X]x**

 **Son of Hera**

 _Chapter 5 – A New Prophecy, An Old Warning_

"Hebe, please." Eris keeps her voice low as they drift though the halls of Olympus. "I need a favour."

"And how many favours have I given you over the years, sister mine?" Hebe laughs airily. "My talents are in such _high_ demand these days."

" _Little sister_ , this one is important." Eris stresses.

The Goddess of Youth laughs once again. "And so was the last one."

Eris bumps their shoulders together playfully. " _Well_ , this," she bites her lips and leans closer to whisper in Hebe's ear, "is about a son of Poseidon."

Silence reigns and not a breath passes between them.

"A child of the big three?" Hebe's barely manages to speak. "I thought-"

She summons her strength before continuing. "I thought Poseidon was the only one of those dicks who kept the oath."

"Apparently not." Eris sighs. "But it gets worse."

"Do I even want to know?"

The Goddess of Chaos rolls her eyes. "Yes, you do. But not here. The walls have ears."

 **x[X]x**

"Where are we?" Hebe frowns at the forests, meadow, and lake mashed together in this crafted, artificial environment.

"This Garden was built by our mother." Eris explains. "For him."

She points the figure sleeping under a great oak.

"Hera did this?" Hebe echoes in confusion. "She has kept the boy here all this time. For what purpose?"

"Lets find out." Eris grabs her sister's wrist and drags her closer. "Try not to wake him."

The Goddess of Youth scowls. "Strange. . ."

"What's strange?"

"It feels like. . ." Hebe hesitates, looking one last glance at her sister before kneeling next to the boy and resting a hand gentle on his forehead. "Like godhood."

"That's _impossible_." Eris declares harshly. "He's a half-blood."

"I know, I know, I sense that too. But it is conditional, when he comes of age. . . _or dies_ , the boy will ascend."

"Then, let's kill him now." The Goddess of Chaos jokes in a half-serious tone. "Whatever plan mother is orchestrating we can stop it."

"If you do, his soul will be trapped here forever."

"And that affects us _how?_ "

" _Eris!_ " Hebe hisses. "You suppose to imprison an innocent child? Have you not considered _why_ Hera might be doing this?"

Eris hums thoughtfully for a while. Eyes wandering around the Garden, taking in her mother's creation in all its exquisite details, realisation dawning on her. It's so perfectly fashioned that it speaks of dedication, of _long-term_ planning.

"Offspring of Poseidon tend to be the most powerful and she didn't take any of Hades or Zeus' spawn. Wait. . ." Eris' cool expression twists in disgust. "You don't think mother plans to use this child as a weapon? A means to overthrow Zeus?"

The Goddess stands to face her sister. "Actually, that's what I think."

Shaking her head, Eris begins to stalk away. "She's completely lost it."

Hebe sighs. "Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad."

" _What?!_ " She spins on the spot, gaze alight.

"Having Hera in charge," the Goddess of Youth rushes to explain. "Zeus can just be _such a_ _tyrant_. But I'm not willing for that to come about at the expense of an innocent life. He doesn't deserve something so cruel."

"Then there's only one option left." Eris breathes out slowly, taking her sister's hand this time as she leads the way. "It's time to pay the Fates a visit."

 **x[X]x**

 _"_ _Eight will listen and hear the song,_

 _Of one who was abandoned and long thought gone._

 _In a tainted Garden, sown with lies and deceit,_

 _A place that is dangerous, false and bitter-sweet._

 _Be weary travellers and heed my warnings,_

 _Or you will not survive come morning._

 _Run fast, run swiftly and don't look back,_

 _Be ready, be poised for certain attack._

 _Find the heart of the sea quickly and beware the darkened soul,_

 _For she will not let her treasure easily go."_

Nico slumps back in his chair and sighs.

He searches the faces of Chiron and Eris, surprised that _the_ Goddess of Chaos decided to grace them with her presence.

"What does this mean?"

Nico glances over at Jason as the blond runs his finger through his hair. Electric blue eyes failing to hide his eagerness for their new quest.

Eris hums as she steps forward. "It means my mother has not been playing fair."

A curious look is shared between the eight.

Leaning further back into the shadows on the cabin wall, the son of Hades prepares himself for whatever madness is about to follow.

"She stole an infant." Eris continues. "A very important one. And she plans to use him against Olympus."

"But why are you so worried?" Leo pipes up with a frown and Nico sighs at the on the son of Hephaestus. Never question the Gods. _(To their faces)._

Anger takes hold of the Goddess' features, twisting her eerie beauty. " _Stupid boy!_ " She growls. " _He's no longer an infant!_ The boy has grown into his powers and heritage. And without consulting the council, Hera has bestowed conditional godhood onto him!"

"Conditional godhood?" Piper echoes.

"Yes, child." Eris chides. "He is still mortal but on his eighteenth birthday the boy will ascend."

Nico clears his throat causing everyone to loo to him in surprise. "If it's not to bold, Lady Eris, why do you even care about this boy? If he is such a problem why haven't you killed him?"

" ** _Nico!_** " Bianca hisses.

Followed quickly by everyone in the cabin shooting him dark and disbelieving glares. Even his sister. And although that hurts, it had been a long time since he felt like he knew her. After she joined the huntresses, nothing had been the same between them and something tells Nico that it never will.

"It would be dishonourable of me." Eris holds his gaze, cold and sharp. "He healed a perilous wound. A gift from Ares." He Goddess adds with a smirk, her eyes finding Clarisse for no more than a second before returning to the son of Hades. "I do not relish in the knowledge of being in someone's _debt_."

"He doesn't sound so bad." Jason frowns, noticing Annabeth's confused look. "But who's his godly parent?"

Nico raises an eyebrow at the way the goddess shifts on the spot ever so slightly before answering. "Poseidon."

"He sounds pretty dangerous to me." The daughter of Athena says dismissively. "A child of Poseidon raised by _Hera,_ of all people. That isn't someone I would trust."

"I mean this dude," Jason counters, "he had no idea who Lady Eris was but he still helped. For now, that must reason enough to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I think Annie has a point." Leo nods quietly. "The guy sounds like bad news to me."

"He is only dangerous if remains under my mother's thumb." Eris huffs, interrupting their arguments. "If she has sway over his heart, she can control his mind and make him fight for her."

This time it was Chiron who speaks up. "And who would Lady Hera have this child fight?"

Nico watches intensely and with great curiosity as the Goddess of Chaos sighs heavily, looks down and bites her bottom lip. A few moments pass until she straightens out her form and steals her wavering features.

"Zeus."

Perhaps he misheard, was the first thought that crosses Nico's mind. Then, all that's left is the caving disbelief and sudden realisation at the profound brilliance of it. To raise a child of the big three away from the world, away from their world, to isolate them and make them solely dependent on you. They would be so eager to prove themselves, to not disappoint their parent figure. All Hera had to do when the boy came of age was put a sword in his hand and point him in Zeus' direction.

Nico laughs, short and teetering on the verge of hysterical.

"Do you thin this funny, devil spawn?" Eris sneers.

"Yes, I do." The son of Hades muffles his giggles in the sleeve of his jacket. "I think it's hilarious that Hera got this close, _this close_." He repeats between his shaky breaths. "Just to be found out now."

"Nico," Chiron chastens. "If you cannot take this meeting seriously, I will ask you to step outside."

Perhaps its Chiron harsh words, or perhaps that Thalia's voice barely makes a whisper as she leans over to Bianca _('Your brother's a loon')_ that causes him to stop abruptly and fade a little further into the shadows.

It dawns on Nico that Hera could have taken any of them. _Jason, Thalia, Bianca, Hazel, or even him_ and raised them as her blade. The bitter taste in his throat grows sour. This boy was just the unlucky one.

"None of the Olympians know of this and neither does Hera yet realise that we do." Eris explains. "I can assure you that it will not take long for the prophecy to reach them and for my mother to figure out what it means. You will leave at the last light of dusk. My sister and I will accompany you to the Garden she built for the boy, but we cannot interfere further. It seems the Fates have made their own play in all this."

Piper clears her throat as they take in the information. "It seems this year won't be as boring as I thought." She sends a reassuring smile Jason's way. "Lady Eris, do you know his name?"

The Goddess nods gracefully. "When we met, he called himself Percy."

 **x[X]x**

Please review and let me know what you think x Any mistakes let me know :)


End file.
